Looking In Through Blinds
by JuiceBoXaniZer
Summary: You were forced into playing seven minutes in heaven. You were praying to yourself that you wouldn't get him of all people... Somehow the truth seems to reveal itself behind closed doors. Rating will most likely change in next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Looking In Through Blinds

Ch. 1

It was a typical Saturday night, and you had absolutely bored. You were lying on your bed staring at the ceiling when you got a call from Rukia.

"Hey, your name here, Urahara is having a party over at his shop. You have to come"

"What for?" …That pedo was really starting to scare you…

"Who knows, everyone's here already so come on! We're all waiting!"

Since you had nothing better to do, you decided to walk over to the shop. You knocked on the door, but there was no answer. You knocked again. Next thing you knew you were being pulled into the living room. Suddenly, Matsumoto (quite drunk) shouted "SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!!" For some strange reason, everyone agreed with it.  
"Well," Rukia said, "since you were the last one here, you start us off…"

She handed you a brown paper bag with different colors of paper on it. You reached in and prayed to get someone worthwhile.

You looked down at the paper. "...red" you managed to say. You closed your eyes praying that it wouldn't be him...  
Renji slowly got up.  
"NO! I'M NOT GOING IN WITH YOU! I REFUSE!" you screamed at the top of your lungs.  
"Don't even think that I'm any more enthused than you" he retorted.  
Everyone knew that you and Renji were nowhere near the best of friends. In fact, you hated each other.  
As you tried to object to going in with him, you were both pushed into the closet.  
"To make things more fun, I'm giving you 10 minutes!" Matsumoto (that evil woman!) squealed.

You were pissed. You hated him, you always have.

Suddenly, Renji walked over to you. He pushed you against the wall, pressing his entire body against yours. You tried your hardest not to look him in the eye, or look at him at all.  
"What's the matter? Afraid you may actually like it?" he asked. He started kissing your neck. You bit your lip to prevent yourself from making any noises that may confirm he was right. Your body was begging for him to kiss you, but your mind was crying to keep him away. "It's funny," he said, "I always had a thing for chicks with an attitude problem." He gave a faint smile and then kissed you on the lips.  
You eventually gave into his every will. The truth is, you always had a thing for the bad-boy type and Renji was definitely no exception. You kissed him back; he didn't seem startled at all. You had so many emotions running through your body. You suddenly realized that this is exactly what you wanted all along.

You both ended up pulling off each other's shirts, which only made the air seem thicker. You let your hand wander down his chest and unzipped his pants. You then put his hair down and ran your fingers through it. He deepened the kiss; your entire body went numb. He started to unclip your bra.

The door suddenly burst open. You caught your bra just in time. Renji quickly counter-acted by putting his shirt on you.  
Everyone was completely wide-mouthed  
"Apparently ten minutes wasn't enough," Matsumoto joked.  
Renji leaned over and whispered in your ear "I have a room here, if you want to finish this"

A/N: This was originally part of a seven minutes in heaven quiz I made. I had more ideas that I wanted to add to this so I decided to make it a story. There should be upcoming chapters with drama and all that good stuff in it. Also, incase you were wondering about the title: it's from the song "Seven Minutes in Heaven" by Fall Out Boy. Most of the chapter titles will be quotes from songs, I apologize but it's just in my nature to do so.


	2. To Whatever It Takes To

Chapter 2

To "Whatever It Takes" To…

As everyone continued to stare at the two of you completely wide-mouthed, you gave Renji a small nod. Before you could even move, he picked you up and carried you out of the room. You couldn't help but giggle. You could hear everyone talk, but you didn't seem to care about any of that.

Renji took you to his room and slowly laid you down on his bed. Your adrenaline began to rush. He climbed on top of you and slowly kissed you from the neck up. He then paused.

"Renji, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just that…" he began to shake a bit, "I've always loved you. I thought you should know that."

You smiled. _Wait, what?!?_ "Then why did you always act like you hated me?"

"I never thought you would have thought of me in the same way. I guess I just used my anger as a cover."

"Fool, don't you know that whatever you do can't stop me from loving you?"

He grinned. Without any warning he ripped off his shirt (_which happened to be on you)_ and began to kiss you.

A/N: NOT completed yet, i hadnt updated in a while and wanted to put something up. I'v been busy (and currently still am) so this may not be updated for a while. my appologies


End file.
